1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote flip ceiling display and, more particularly, a control module is added to the display module of the ceiling display fixed by the original mechanical tab. The driver may press the remote control key of the front audio, to control the control module pushing the tab, and the display module is flipped with it for the rear seat passengers watching.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Recently, the multimedia playback system equipped in the car has become the new trends of the basic equipment of a motor car, particularly, the ceiling display has become a mainstream equipment (as shown in FIG. 1). The ceiling display 9 is a flip display module 92 linked to a machine body 91. A slot 921 is set on the edge of the bottom side of the display module 92 for fixing a key 911 with a tab set on the machine body 91, which may fix by using a mechanical tab. The greatest drawback of the ceiling display 9 is that the speed of flipping and closing is very fast and may generate impact and vibration to affect its lifetime. In order to solve the drawbacks, a buffer apparatus for a ceiling screen is provided (please refer to the reference TW 1232188, US2006/0006093A1), wherein a speed reducing mechanism of the corresponding first and second action side are used to match a first elastic element for buffering and leading to achieve the purpose of preventing impact and vibration generated by fast flipping or closing the display module, but the display may not be flipped by remote controlling.
Besides, the multimedia playback system equipped in the car has become the new trends of the basic equipment of a motor car, wherein the video player and the display are respectively installed in different places inside the car, but almost around the range of the front seat, and the operation of installing, connecting and playing video are convenient because of the short distance in between. However, it is not convenient for rear seat passengers to watch, thus, the so-called ceiling video players are provided, which may be separated as two types. One type is the slot load video player, such as the reference of U.S. Des. 451,895 S, and another type is the tray video player. Wherein, it is convenient to place disc in the slot load video player, but the slot-loading mechanism is quite complicated and the cost is high. Otherwise, since the slot load video player is thick, it is not appropriate installed in the car with lower ceiling. Although the tray video player has the advantages of low cost and thin, it is commonly designed under the machine body and the disc should be placed upward. It is not only inconvenient to operate, but also easily to cause disc damage during the putting process due to the gravity and car shaking, and has been criticized widely by users.